The Truth About Tina
by Veronica10
Summary: Spoilers for the beginning of Season 6. So what do we know about Warrick's 'girl' Tina. This is a WarrickSara romance. We now have to ignore the end of season 6 and all of seven.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth About Tina

Disclaimers: Still don't own them. But maybe one day!

"So Warrick, when are we going to meet Tina!" asked Greg earnestly.

Nick chimed in with a laugh. "C'mon man, we promise to eat with utensils and everything when your bring her to breakfast."

Warrick laughed back, mostly because he was happy to see Nick in such high spirits. "Look man, we just got married, I want to wait a while before I expose her to you all."

Nick slapped Warrick on the back…"Dude, if you consummated the marriage, she's going to have a hard time annulling it because she doesn't like your friends."

Grissom walked into the locker room. "If you guys are done tormenting Warrick, we have some work to do. Nick, you Warrick and Greg have a 419 in Summerlin. Catherine and I are doing a 422 at the Bellagio. Lets get moving."

Greg looked around. "Hey, where's Sara?"

Grissom smirked. "She has the next two nights off. And for once she's taking it. Now get going Greg, or you will soon have every night off."

With some groaning, the investigators went about their work

With daybreak the shift finally ended. Thankfully everyone's case had been rather simple and all cases were able to wrap up. At the end of the night, Catherine, Greg, and Nick were chatting in the break room. Warrick came into the break room and wished everyone a good evening.

Nick piped up. "Hey man, want to go to the diner with us?"

Warrick shook his head. "No, I've gotta get home."

Nick laughed. "Oh…Can't keep the little woman waiting." Behind Nick, Greg made a whipping sound.

Warrick shook his head with an easy grin. "Yeah…something like that." Pretending not to notice the sad look on Catherine's face, he headed home.

When Warrick arrived at his house, he noticed candles lit everywhere and the smell of cinnamon buns wafting from the kitchen. The table was set with flowers, fresh fruit salad, and warm cinnamon pecan buns with the icing at just the right melty consistency.

In the Kitchen was his wife. Since her back was to him, the first thing he noticed was her long legs, and curly brown hair, adorably attired in what looked like one of his button down shirts and nothing else, save a tiny silky thong.

He walked up to his wife, slid his arms around her slender waist and began kissing her neck. She turned around and kissed him back with passion. Then she spoke.

"We can play later. Let's have breakfast while the icing is still warm."

Warrick laughed. "Sweet girl, I can think of a lot of uses for that icing."

She laughed and kissed him, "I know baby, but you look famished." Warrick leaned her back and kissed her again. While part of him wanted to lift his wife up and take her on the kitchen counter…he had to admit that those cinnamon pecan rolls smelled really good. So he smiled and led her to the table, holding the chair out for her.

"Warrick Richard Brown…you spoil me."

Warrick smiled. He found it sexy when she called her by his whole name. "Well you deserve it, Sara Christina Sidle."

End

A/N: This started as a one shot drabbly kind of thing, but I don't know…I think there could be more. Warshippers, please let me know.

I know I still am behind on "Dominion of the Butterfly". But between the pregnancy thing wearing me out, and the people at my job insisting I work during work hours, things can be slow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth About Tina

Chapter 2

A/N: In my world, I am just skipping some parts of "Shooting Stars", as it makes the fiction work better. This chapter is dedicated to Megara1, who kicked my butt so I would write one. Since she is from France, I am sure that a deep fried Oreo would horrify her so I send her hugs and some Pain du chocolate. (Probably so spelled wrong.)

Sara served her and Warrick the gooey rolls. They ate in greedy silence for a few moments, when Warrick got up, ran to his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy one-week anniversary baby girl." Sara was stunned. "Warrick, you didn't have to get me anything." She protested.

"I know that, but as your husband, it's my right to spoil you, so open your gift." Sara opened the box, inside was a small pair of Alexandrite earrings and a matching necklace. The pieces were delicate and looked antique. "Warrick these are beautiful, they must have cost a fortune. Did you get a promotion you didn't tell me about?"

Warrick smiled. "No, I went to visit Grams on the way home; she was having problems with her disposal. It's in bad shape so we're going to Sears to pick up a new one and then over for dinner tonight so I can replace it." Sara grinned at the prospect of dinner with Grams. Sara had been nervous about meeting Grams, but her nerves slipped away within 30 seconds of meeting her, when Grams practically lifted her off the floor in a bone crushing hug. Warrick continued. "Anyway, when I went over this morning, Grams gave me these to give to you. They were my mother's. Grams and Pops had given them to her for High School Graduation. She was saving them until I got married and she was sure I wouldn't use them to gamble with." Warrick blushed at the mention of his gambling. Grams had always referred to him as a 'work in progress' and it always shamed him about how much work he had been.

Sara saw the move shift and got up and sat in his lap, covering his face in kisses. She pulled away for a moment and smiled, "Well baby, I would say you're almost done." Sara gave him a tender smile and began trying to feed him some cinnamon roll. Warrick shook his head affectionately. Who would have believed that Sara would be so affectionate? Sara caught the look, got off of Warrick's lap, and motioned upstairs; reminding him that he had some interesting uses for the frosting he had yet to share.

Sharing kisses and removing clothing, the two of them found themselves on the bed, reveling in the taste and feel of each other, no frosting needed.

Warrick fell asleep easily. Sara just watched him and thought about how things can change so drastically over a few months. Sara had been pining over Grissom, but after several months of therapy realized that she was not truly in love with Grissom, she was just using him and projecting upon him to avoid getting involved with a real relationship. She knew that this was true when she found out that he had taken Sofia to dinner and it didn't even faze her. She worked with her doctor and still saw her once a week to help her with her issues stemming from her childhood, but found that her need for visits were getting less frequent, and this was proven by her doctor, who was putting her on twice monthly visits, hoping to soon go to monthly 'maintenance' visits. She went out with Warrick for the first time in the days after she was attacked in the mental institution. She had walked around pretending to be fine, but Warrick as always, saw right through her. He invited her out for dinner. Sara accepted without thinking, believing it to be a group thing, especially since Warrick invited her to his house. She was surprised to just find Warrick there, with her takeout from her favorite Indian place, including a six pack of the Indian ginger beer that went so well. They enjoyed a pleasant meal, making small talk about work, music, and some current events until Warrick looked at her with that penetrating gaze that seemed to laser through her secrets and walls, and asked her if she was ready to talk about the attack yet. Sara was stunned, and then got up to leave.

Warrick grabbed her by the hand and sat her down. "Sara you are not getting out of this discussion. I owe you one, and I am paying up." Sara looked puzzled. "Back when I first started, having you recommend that I get fired, twice, really made me think about the impression I was leaving, and was a big step in getting me help. I also appreciated how you never held a girly grudge when I chewed you out about that." Sara nodded. "If you say so Warrick, but I don't see how this is payback." Warrick shook his head. "Girl, you've been in a bad way for about a year, like there's some demon on your back that you're fighting, and while you seem to have dug yourself out recently, I can tell the demon's climbing on your back again, getting ready to pull you back in. Sara was surprised at how well Warrick knew her. She sighed and began telling Warrick everything, including the reasons for her suspension. It was then Warrick's turn to be stunned into silence. He and Nick had always wondered about why Sara was not a people person, but they had imagined her to have been the little precious genius whose parents overlooked her lack of social skills. Hearing about her life gave him a new respect and admiration for Sara. He had seen people fall into trouble that had much more than Sara did, and that she had achieved all that she had, just made his heart burst.

Sara finished crying and looked at Warrick, expecting to see pity on his face, but instead saw an emotion that she wasn't ready to identify. Warrick gave her a hug and a handkerchief, as a man as smooth as Warrick would not have anything as common as Kleenex. He then left the room and returned with a pillow, blankets, sweats and a glass of water and explained that Sara should stay tonight. She did stay that night, and the night after that as they settled into a very comfortable friendship. Wanting to thank Warrick for his kindness, she got tickets to the Las Vegas Jazz Festival and invited him. During the festival they danced and as they held each other on the dance floor they could both feel them tentatively stepping over the line that separates friends from lovers. Warrick decided to take the leap, and did so by placing his hands on either side of Sara's face and kissed her. Sara returned the kiss, and felt the walls that she had so meticulously maintained over the years crumble.

The pair was inseparable as possible after that night. To keep it quiet, Warrick invented a girlfriend named Tina, based on Sara's middle name. They decided early on to keep the relationship from their co-workers for two reasons. The one that they would readily admit to is that they knew that things could get ugly if the others found out. The real reason was that the two of them had so rarely experienced true joy in their life, that they wanted to cherish this joy and hold it close between them.

The night Nick was returned to them, Warrick told Sara that he was in love with her. Although Sara had felt the same way for a while, she waited to make sure it wasn't a heat of the moment thing. The next day, when Warrick repeated it, Sara trusted him enough to let him know that he had all of her heart. Warrick was impressed by this gift, knowing that Sara never gave herself lightly.

Two months later, while painting the house, Warrick accidentally brushed some paint on Sara. Laughing, he sent her to the bathroom to wash up. There, nestled among her hair and skin products, which had gradually overtaken the counter was a small box. In that box, was an engagement ring. With a whoop, Sara tackled Warrick, and said yes before he could get the proposal out. Still wanting to maintain their privacy, they decided to have a very small wedding, with Grams as Warrick's witness, and a surprised and pleased Brass, who gave away a beaming bride in an antique white slip dress. They honeymooned at the Bellagio and enjoyed being anonymous in the huge city.

Warrick rolled over and watched Sara watch him. He also knew he had to tell her that people knew about Warrick being married and his chat with Catherine. He cradled her close and explained the day's events. Sara was angry, especially when she heard how Catherine had reduced Warrick to a 'fantasy', when she suspected the redhead's feelings ran much deeper. She lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Warrick kissed her questioningly.

Sara looked at Warrick and grinned. "Well I suppose we won't be able to keep this a secret for long. Do we tell everyone, or tell one or two people at a time and get them used to it?"

Warrick looked thoughtful. "Why don't we go out with Nick and tell him first. Then we can tell everyone."

Sara kissed him, and rolled him gently on his back. She grinned wickedly. "You know Warrick, all this talk about work is ruining my day. Why don't we just focus on the fantasy part?"

Warrick grinned lazily. There were many things he had wondered about Sara. Part of him had thought she would be the insatiable type, and he was thankful that the evidence was correct. "And what fantasy have I not fulfilled yet, baby girl?"

Sara shot him a hungry look that could arouse a statue. "Who needs a new fantasy when I can replay one of my greatest hits?" And with that she began bringing Warrick and herself to ecstasy.

TBC:

A/N: I thought you might be wondering how they get together. Upcoming, dinner with Nick and maybe some interaction with Grams and Brass. Of course the gang will find out. Please read and review, and if this is your cup of tea, recommend to friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth About Tina:

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who has asked about this story. I finished Dominion and will now be working on this one. However, I am supposed to be having a baby in the next week and a half so please be extra patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth About Tina

Chapter 3:

A/N: Sorry it has been a million years since I posted, but between working, pregnancy, labor and delivery and being a 24 hour snack bar for little Emilia Rose, I have not had enough time for much of anything, but I am now catching up.

While Warrick and Sara were enjoying breakfast and bed, Nick was wandering the aisles of the local Albertson's doing a little food shopping before heading home to sleep. Wandering down the flour aisle, looking for pancake mix, he noticed a woman straining to reach something on a top shelf. Ever the gentleman, Nick smiled and drawled, "Can I help you reach something ma'am."

The woman turned around smiled. "Nicky sugar, I am so glad to see you." It was Grams. The first time Nick had met her, he had respectfully referred to her as 'Mrs. Brown', but Grams wouldn't have any of that, saying that the only time someone called her Mrs. Brown; it usually meant that someone was in trouble. Nick was also appreciative of how Grams visited him in the hospital, playing cards, watching soaps, (Nick would die before he let anyone know that he Tivoed Passions and All My Children) and sneaking in some pecan pie for him.

Nick repeated his request for help, and Grams pointed to the bottle of Karo Corn Syrup that was out of her reach. After handing her the bottle, he asked, "Are you making your famous pie today, Grams?" Grams patted Nicky on the arm. "You bet sugar, Warrick and his bride are coming for dinner tonight and Warrick is going to replace my disposal for me."

Nicky grinned again. "Lucky Warrick."

Grams caught the look in Nicky's eye. She knew that he was too polite to hint for an invitation, so she grasped his arm again. "Why don't you join us, you can come before you start work."

Nick demurred, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Grams laughed. "Sugar, its not intruding. Warrick is grilling some chicken, and all I have to do is buy another ear or two of corn. There'll even be plenty of pie, I'm making lemon meringue as well. I'm trying to put some meat on that girl's bones."

Nick quirked an eyebrow realizing that not only would he get a delicious meal out of the evening, but he would get to meet the elusive Tina. Nick immediately accepted.

Grams told him the time to come over and before leaving asked, "Nicky sugar, are you working undercover?"

Nick was puzzled about the question. "No ma'am, CSI's don't do undercover work, why?"

Grams mused, "I saw you earlier in the store, but didn't recognize you. I thought you were some hippie. You shouldn't hide such a handsome face behind all that hair."

Nick laughed. After promising to be there later that evening, he finished his shopping and checked out. While in the strip mall with the Albertson's he noticed a florist. He knew that Grams would not welcome a gift of wine, but he thought she might enjoy a potted plant for her garden. Next to the florist's was a Supercuts. Remembering Grams comment, he shook his head, and went inside, pleasantly surprised that there was no wait time for a trim.

It was mid-afternoon when Sara and Warrick had gotten out of bed. They ambled to The Boulevard Mall so Warrick could pick up the disposal for Grams. Once they got to the mall, Warrick spied the Victoria's Secret. He nudged Sara. Sara blushed. "Baby, don't you think I've got enough lingerie?" Warrick gave Sara a winsome smile. "I was just thinking it would be nice if you got a little something to match that pretty new necklace". Sara acquiesced, heading towards the lingerie shop, while Warrick went to shop for the disposal.

It did not take Sara long to find a cute camisole and boy short set in purple silk. At the very least, Sara could wear this around the house or to work, at least until Warrick removed it from her body. After trying on the top and noticing that it was pretty sheer, she gave this number 5 minutes before it ended up on the floor. As Sara got dressed and put her hand on the fitting room door, she heard a rather familiar voice whining about how all the girls at Butterfield wore v-strings. She then heard a clipped voice stating that she was not spending all of that money for Butterfield for Lindsey to become a lingerie expert. Sara flattened against the door as she did not want to be seen by Catherine. The blonde was very perceptive and she did not want to get caught at the mall and spill the beans about her and Warrick right now. They had agreed to wait until they had been married six months before they told people. That way no one could say that their relationship affected their work. She slowly opened the door and peeked. She saw Catherine and Lindsay leave the store and Sara strolled up to the register to pay for what she hoped would begin a very exciting night. Checking her watch, she smiled realizing that she had time for a cookie before she had to meet Warrick.

Warrick got the disposal into the car, and went to meet Sara. Noting his watch, he smiled to himself and headed to the food court.

Sara was standing in front of Mrs. Fields with a bag of mini chocolate chip walnut cookies and a container of milk. For some reason, her milk and cookie habit amused Warrick. She gave up meat, she quit smoking, but she would not quit her warm cookies and cold milk habit. Warrick snuck up behind her and put his hands around her waist. Sara jumped and turned to kiss him. He then reached into the bag for a cookie. Sara grinned and twisted away with the bag. Warrick laughed and tried to get another cookie. Sara handed it to him, and looked at her watch. "We better get going baby", she purred. Warrick looked towards the huge FYE and sighed, "We do?" Sara merely smiled and waved the tiny Victoria's Secret bag. Warrick began rapidly heading towards the exit, with Sara in his wake. They were stopped inches from the entrance to Sears by Lindsay's piping voice. "Warrick, Sara, what are you doing here?" Sara thought on her feet. "We ran into each other on the food court." This at least was not a total lie. Lindsay nodded. Catherine spotted the trio and walked over. The four of them exchanged pleasantries until Lindsay pointed out that they would have to get going if they were going to make the movie. The twosome headed off in the other direction. As Warrick and Sara watched them go, they breathed a sigh of relief. Holding hands, they left the mall to enjoy some private time before heading to Grams.

Catherine and Lindsay were riding in the car on the way to the Multiplex. Lindsay turned to Catherine and asked if Warrick and Sara were together. Catherine laughed. "No sweetie, Warrick is married to Tina, and Sara is in love with Grissom.

TBC….

A/N: I have the next two chapters outlined, and will update before the weekend.

If you want to withhold feedback to punish me for being so slow with the updates, its ok…I deserve it, but I know you are all better people than that.


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth about Tina-Chapter 5

A/N: I'm baaack!

Sara and Warrick rushed back to the house and got showered and ready for spending the evening with Grams before going to work. Warrick had suggested a joint shower, but Sara pointed out that the shared showers took longer than the individual ones. They sped to get ready and made it to Grams right on time. Warrick went into the kitchen to replace the disposal while Grams took Sara into the garden and packed up some fresh tomatoes and zucchini for Sara. Sara and Grams bonded when they met. Grams could sense that Sara was a guarded individual and worked quietly at getting past her guard. They soon became excellent friends. Sara and Grams were chatting about nothing when they heard the doorbell ring. Grams got up and brushed the dirt off her hands and opened the door. Nick stood at the door with his new haircut, looking dapper and carrying a potted rose bush. He proffered the rose bush with a big smile. Grams took the bush and gave Nick a big hug. "Nicky, thanks for the flowers, there gorgeous. And I love your hair."

Sara and Warrick froze in their respective areas as they heard Nick's unmistakable twang. Sara entered the kitchen and looked at Warrick. Warrick smiled at Sara, "We are so busted." Sara smiled back and kissed him Warrick walked into the hallway to greet Nick.

"So someone decided to stop impersonating the fifth Beatle." Warrick purred. "Some people will do anything for pie." Nick clapped Warrick on the back. Grams explained how she ran into Nick and invited him for dinner. She then reminded Warrick that he would have to fire up the grill soon.

Warrick invited Nick to the backyard while Nick looked around discreetly. Warrick caught the look and leaned back. "Haven't you been here enough to know where the bathroom is Nicky?" Nick laughed. "Dude, I didn't come just for pie?"

Warrick knew what Nick was hinting at, but wasn't about to give anything away. "Well she is also making her special potato salad and the corn with chili butter."

Nick gave Warrick a playful punch on the arm. "No I am talking about Tina. I wanted to meet her before I became godfather to your firstborn. I wanted to meet the woman that put the cuffs on Warrick."

Just then Sara walked into the room. "Warrick isn't into handcuffs; he's more of a silk scarf guy." Nick smiled confusedly. "Hey Sara, is it stray cat night at Grams?"

Sara shook her head, and Nick continued, "So have you met Tina?"

Sara smiled, "You could say that."

Nick rebutted, "So what do you think?"

"Well," Sara began, "She's ok looking and a workaholic and I am not sure if she's good enough for our Warrick."

Warrick snorted. He wished that Sara would see herself the way that he saw her. "Actually, she's smart, and gorgeous, and has the biggest heart ever and is much too good for me." He put his arms around Sara's waist. "Nick, I would like you to meet my wife, Sara Christina Sidle-Brown."

It's always amusing to watch someone being rendered speechless. Nick looked back and forth at the two of them and tried to sputter something. Sara watched with amused grin. Finally Nick spoke. "I cannot believe you two. How long has this been going on? How long were you planning to keep this a secret? How could you not tell me, we're supposed to be friends?"

Warrick took a moment to light the grill, and sent Sara in to get the chicken and veggies for the grill while he talked to Nick.

"Look man, I know this is a lot to digest, let me start at the beginning." Warrick told Nick about how they started dating after Sara had been attacked at the mental hospital and how they got married after Nick's abduction.

"Nick, we didn't want to hide from anyone, but we needed to keep this quiet for awhile to prove that the relationship wouldn't hurt our work, and once Grissom got the team back together, we didn't want to do anything to give Ecklie an excuse to break us up. We figured once we were married six months we would be able to tell everyone and not worry about work."

Nick pouted. "I never thought I was _everyone_, Warrick." Warrick sighed. Sometimes Nick could be such a girl about things. He was relieved to see Sara come out with the tray. Sara put her hand on Nick's arm. "I need your help Nick, inside." Nick just stood there, "Pleeeeease Nickybear" Sara whined.

Nick laughed and followed Sara inside; he always found the whiny thing really cute. Sara turned to Nick, "Are you ok with this?"

Nick nodded. "I will be; it's just a lot to get my head around. What are Grissom and Catherine going to say about this?"

Sara flashed, "I don't know or care. I am not in love with Grissom and I think that Catherine will be ok with everything, once she gets used to the idea."

Nick backed off. "Sara, I love you both and I just want you to be happy, but you're so different, are you going to be able to make this work."

Sara pushed Nick. "Of course. We are like ying and yang, we provide balance for each other."

Nicky looked skeptical. Sara gave him a hug and smiled, giving him the benefit of the full Sara charm. "Nicky this is going to be fine. You'll see." Nick smiled and drew Sara into a hug.

They stood there embracing when Warrick and Grams walked into the parlor. Sara gave Warrick a wink. Warrick smirked. "Hey Stokes, hands off the wife."

Nick laughed and hugged Warrick, man style. "Hey guys, congratulations. I understand why you did things this way, but I would have liked to have been there. Maybe you could renew your vows."

Grams chimed in. "That would be lovely baby. I would really have liked you to have a church wedding, and a proper reception."

Sara and Warrick looked at each other. Sara softened. Warrick sighed knowing what Sara was going to say.

"Grams, we'll think about that. I promise".

Grams took Sara by the arm and led her into the kitchen to continue working on her about the church wedding. Nick and Warrick went outside to finish grilling the meat.

Soon they sat down to a lighthearted dinner. Nick teased the newlyweds, mentally calculating how he could use Warrick and Sara's secret to have fun with them.

TBC

A/N: Up next: Everyone finds out soon. But how?


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth About Tina:

Chapter 5:

The past three months found Warrick and Sara very busy. With Nick's help they were able to keep the relationship under wraps. Warrick started making up stories about how things were not going well with Tina to keep the gang from bugging him about meeting her. They also plotted to keep themselves from working cases together so nothing could come back to haunt them or the lab. Warrick asked Grissom for a more active role in training Greg on his forensic specialty, audio/visual analysis. Grissom was more than happy to help Warrick develop professionally and Warrick and Greg made a great pair. Thankfully Greg was dating Wendy, so his little crush on Sara had fallen by the wayside, because listening to Greg ask Warrick for dating advice on how to hook up with his wife could have been maddening.

Since Sara and Warrick were nearing their six-month anniversary, they were planning the best way to tell the team about their being together. While lying in bed Sara had come up with the great idea to combine telling everyone and renewing their vows into one party. They had started planning and the date was set three weeks from Sunday, a day that the CSI's had off.

Warrick had just finished a double shift and was collapsed on the couch when he heard the water stop running, which meant that Sara was done with her shower. Even though he was exhausted, he was never too tired to watch Sara dry off and rub lotion all over her body. He was undecided as to what was a bigger turn on for him, rubbing lotion all over Sara himself or watching her do it. Either way, he smiled, stretched and headed to their bedroom.

Sara smiled upon seeing Warrick. She dropped the towel and gave him a naked hug. "Welcome home, baby." Warrick ran his hands down her body and gave her a passionate kiss. Once they broke for some air, Sara held Warrick's face in her hands. "Baby, you look tired." Warrick quirked one eyebrow and whistled. "Sara angel, I am never that tired." Sara pushed Warrick on the bed, "No, you rest. I have to meet Grams in half an hour. I'm taking her to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner, and then we have some shopping to do for the party."

Warrick looked at Sara appreciatively. He loved the fact that his two women got along so well. He worried about Grams being lonely, and knew that she enjoyed her time with Sara. Sara cleared her throat, a signal that he was off in day dreaming land.

"Anyway, I finished the invitations, and I came up with a great idea. We should have a scavenger hunt. The hunt ends at the church. You announce that everyone is here to renew vows, and then I pop out."

Warrick laughed. Sara had been like a little kid planning the party. He knew that she never had much in the way of birthday parties or anything special like that as a kid, so he decided to sit back and let her have fun. He couldn't resist having a little fun with her.

"A scavenger hunt? Have you been watching 90210 again? I remember that episode where Steve and Janet had a scavenger hunt before their wedding."

Sara laughed and swatted Warrick on the arm. "I thought you didn't 'watch' that crap, you just hang around to keep me company." Sara was addicted to the show and thanks to the magic of Tivo was able to watch everyday when she came home from work. He had even caught her reading Andrylan fan fiction, and caught her on an Andrea/Dylan relationship website.

Warrick held his hands out in defeat. "You got me baby. The show just sucks you in. The scavenger hunt sounds like fun. I'll send you and invitation and then tell your team that you got called in for court stuff."

Now fully dressed, Sara sat on the bed and gave Warrick a kiss. "Thanks baby." She held out the pendant Warrick had given her. Warrick helped her put it on and gave her a big kiss. Sara stood up and yawned. Warrick gave her a grin. "Am I boring you baby doll?"

Sara blushed, "No, I guess I'm a little tired, and starved. I'm going to pick up Grams. See you later baby." Giving Warrick a final kiss. She left to pick up Grams, while Warrick headed into the shower to freshen up before taking a nap.

Sara and Grams had barely gotten settled in their booth at The Cheesecake Factory, when Grams started in, "Sara sweet pea, you look so tired. You work too hard, you need to learn to take it easy, make Warrick do the housework, he's trained." Sara smiled at that. She had to admit that her shirts never looked better after Warrick took over laundry duty shortly after she moved in. "Its not that Grams, its…" Grams cut in, "Do you have the flu, you look a little green. We don't have to go shopping, we can go home and I'll make you some soup"

Sara smiled, actually she did not have the flu, and it was the smell of the Cajun chicken the person one table over was having that was wreaking a little havoc with her stomach. It was amazing how sensitive to smell she was becoming. "Actually Grams, its not the flu, my stomach is a little upset, but it should stop that in another five or six weeks, I hope." As the enormity of what Sara had told Grams sunk in, Grams got up from her seat and began jumping up and down and hugging Sara.

"A baby Sara, I'm tickled. When are you due, what does Warrick think? How are you feeling, when did you find out?"

Sara hugged Grams, and motioned for her to sit down. "I'm due in October, I am about 6 or 7 weeks along, and I just found out today. I've always been kind of irregular, and I went to the doctor because I've been so tired lately, I thought I was just a little anemic, and the blood test explained why. I haven't told Warrick yet; I wanted to tell you first, since you're like a mom for me. I was going to take Warrick out for a breakfast picnic tomorrow and tell him." Sara made a mental note to stop at Whole Foods on the way home from work tomorrow to pick up some chocolate croissants, fruit salad and sparkling cranberry juice for the picnic.

Grams beamed. "Sara this is so wonderful. Warrick will be thrilled. If you're not too tired, lets go to the craft store tonight, I need to start making a quilt."

Sara looked a little pensive. "I'm hoping Warrick's excited. This is going to be a little bit of a surprise."

Grams laughed. "Sweet pea, Warrick will be thrilled. Believe me, all men are surprised when their wives get pregnant, even if they just spent the past year trying." Grams noticed the waiter. "Excuse me, can you take our order, the little lady's eating for two here."

Sara winked at the waiter and ordered herself the oriental shrimp salad, with a fried zucchini and mozzarella starter plate and some Elvis cheesecake (Banana's peanut butter and chocolate chips). Grams ordered the same salad, and the two ladies spent the rest of the meal chatting and planning excitedly. After dinner, Sara dropped Grams off at home and the ladies planned a date for baby and maternity clothing shopping, as Sara admitted that her bras were already snug and her pants were quickly following.

Grams kissed Sara goodbye and made her promise to be extra careful. Once inside, Grams couldn't help but do a little dance of glee.

Sara had gotten to the lab early as usual, but barely had time to pee, (again) before Nick dragged her out to a scene. They had a 419 in Henderson. Per Warrick, Nick and Brass tried to keep an eye on Sara without her knowing it. Warrick had never given the danger of his job a second thought before and had lost patience with other girlfriends who worried about his safety, but now being married to Sara, he worried constantly, especially with the things that had happened to her and Nick. His concern for her safety was one of the reasons that he tried not to work cases with her, as he knew if he tried to get in the way of her doing her job, there would be hell to pay.

When they got to the scene, Brass gave them the breakdown. Their 419 looked to be a 422, as the woman was dead from a gunshot and there was no gun to be found. Sara took the inside and Nick took the perimeter to see how the perp could have gotten in. Dave took the body and released the scene so Sara could begin her work.

Sara followed the blood trail into the bedroom and walked in. Upon noticing that the blood trail stopped at the closet, Sara began to back away from the room, realizing that the scene may not be cleared, but not wanting to call for help until she was out of the room so the perp did not hear her. The masked perp chose that moment to burst from the closet and point his gun at Sara, she backed away trying to calm him down. The perp grabbed her and threw her to the floor. In doing so, he dropped the gun, while running to get it, Sara tripped him, and as he fell down, Sara sprung up to get the gun. Unfortunately the perp was stronger so he threw her to the floor again, grabbed the gun and shot her, knowing that he was only hitting her in the vest and that should slow her down enough for him to escape.

The shots going off sent Brass and Nick running in, and with the strength and speed of a man half his age, Brass caught the perp and slammed him into a wall. Nick helped Brass cuff the man, as Brass shouted into his walkie-talkie. Need a bus to 876 Malloby Drive in Henderson. Officer down, I repeat officer down. The two cops at the perimeter came in and arrested the perp for assaulting an officer as they led him to the car to be taken in for questioning.

Nick ran to Sara who was floating in and out of consciousness. He noticed that she was clutching her side and when he tried to move her hand to examine it, he noticed all the blood. Brass came rushing in and upon noticing Sara, started repeating his request for a bus. One of the officers from the initial call came in to see what all the commotion was about when Brass started to rip him a new one for not properly clearing the scene.

Sara started to cry. "Nicky it hurts." Nick paled, knowing that Sara had to be in serious pain to admit it. Nick grabbed her free hand. "Sara, you're going to be fine."

Sara shook her head. "Nick, I'm losing a lot of blood."

Nick looked at Sara and tried to calm her down. "Sara, it's not as much as you think." Nick put on his best British accent, it's but a mere flesh wound."

Sara laughed weakly, "Nick, don't do a British accent, it sounds like some terrible fake American accent from a British actor." Sara winced in pain. "Nick…tell Warrick I love him."

Nick began to panic but tried not to show it. "Tell him yourself darlin'. Now rest, I can hear the ambulance now." As the paramedics arrived and began working on Sara, Nick made the call he had dreaded from the moment he heard the gunshots.

TBC

A/N: I know, I am too pretty to be so evil. I promise to update quickly, before the weekend.

Also, big thanks to everyone who's reviewed. On a final note, did any of you realize that GD was on "A Different World" he played Shazza Zulu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

After Nick called Warrick, he wanted to simply throw on his emergency lights and race to the scene. However, since the crime scene was close to Grams house, he did Warrick a favor and went to pick her up and bring her to the hospital.

Grissom, Catherine and Greg rushed into the admit desk and got sent to the trauma waiting room. Since they worked for the LVPD, they got preferential treatment and since things were slow, they were put into a private waiting area. Brass and several cops were already there. A confused looking nurse came out with a chart and searched the room. Grissom spotted the nurse and confidently strode up to her.

"Are you taking care of Sara Sidle?"

The nurse nodded. "My name is Gil Grissom, I'm her supervisor. Can you tell me how she is?" Grissom sounded nervous and his throat caught as if he was trying not to cry, a gesture not lost on Catherine or Greg. The nurse surveyed the group and shook her head.

"Her emergency contact is listed as a Warrick Brown. Is he here?" The trio looked at each other with puzzled expressions, and shook their heads, while Greg Two-Wayed Warrick. Greg quickly informed the group that Warrick had gotten the call from Nick and was parking right now. The nurse nodded and said that she would have the doctor out by the time it took Warrick to get to the room.

Catherine looked at Grissom and Greg. "Gil, why aren't you Sara's contact?" Grissom shrugged and then smiled. Of course Sara would list someone else. She knew he would be too upset to make good choices if anything ever happened to her. It was just like Sara to think of his feelings first.

Grissom looked up as he saw Warrick running in. "Where's Sara? What the hell is going on here? Where's the damn doctor?"

Slightly behind Warrick and rather out of breath was Grams, followed by Nick who stayed behind the woman in case she passed out from the exertion of keeping up with Warrick. The young doctor appeared with his clipboard. "Mr. Brown?"

Warrick raised his hand and walked over to the doctor. "Please call me Warrick, " he said shaking the doctor's hand. "How is she?"

The doctor nodded. "Well, Warrick, your wife was shot on the left side of her abdomen. The bullet had a titanium tip so it went through part of the vest, and we are getting ready to do surgery to remove the bullet and clean up any injury. She should pull through.

Warrick choked out, "Should?"

The doctor nodded and continued, "Thankfully the bullet did not appear to hit the baby at all, but with the shock and blood loss, we won't be sure if the baby will survive this. Please sign here so we can operate"

Warrick signed the form still looking shell shocked, "Baby?"

The doctor grinned grimly. "Yep, about 7 weeks from the look of the ultrasound." With that the doctor walked off leaving a bewildered and sad Warrick with some very confused people.

Catherine was the first to find her tongue. "Married, Warrick, you're married to Sara. Who the hell is Tina then?"

Grissom laughed and spoke up, "Sara's middle name is Christina." Then he sat. Warrick still stood there repeating to himself "Baby?" He looked at the floor and the ceiling and all around the room as if the answer would be in the industrial mint green paint that hospitals seemed to favor.

Grams put a hand on Warrick's arm. "Sweet pea, she just found out herself yesterday. She was going to take you on a picnic today and tell you. She was nervous you wouldn't be happy about it."

Warrick started crying, "I'm thrilled. Really. I'm just surprised. And now Sara is in surgery, what if the baby doesn't make it? She'll be crushed. What if Sara doesn't make it? How will I live without her? She is my life my heart and my joy." With that Warrick

Sank to the floor and began sobbing.

Grams patted him on the arm. "Warrick," she began sternly. "This will not help Sara, we have to be strong." Warrick nodded and stood up. "Lets go to the chapel baby. Sara needs our prayers right now." On the way out of the room she gave Nick a kiss. "Sugar, it looks like these people want explanations. Make sure they get them. She patted his arm and walked Warrick to the hospital chapel, leaving Nick to face the lions.

Catherine was the first to pounce. "You knew about this? For how long Nick?"

Nick could see that Catherine was upset about this mostly and Sara being hurt, Greg was probably upset about Sara being hurt mostly and this secondly, and Grissom, if Nick had 4 PhD's and psychic powers he would not be able to figure out what Grissom was feeling at this moment. So he filled the gang in on how he found out by accident three months ago when Grams invited him for dinner. He also told them how the relationship got started and how they were planning to tell everyone at the party they were planning two weeks from now. Nick explained how they wanted to prove that their relationship did not get in the way of work. The group listened to Nick, and then sat silently, lost in their own thoughts.

While they were all brooding, Grams and Warrick came back, and looked at the group. Warrick was feeling feisty and needed a place to put his anger over the situation with Sara. "Does anyone have anything to say about me and Sara?"

Catherine piped up, "Oh, we have plenty to say…" but before she could continue, Greg came up to Warrick and gave him a hug. "Beginning with congratulations man. We are all really happy for you, we're just surprised and worried about Sara."

Warrick returned the hug. "Thanks man." He looked at Nick. Nick just gave him thumbs up and nodded.

Before anyone could speak again, the doctor returned. "Sara came through surgery with flying colors. She is in recovery right now coming out of the anesthesia right now. Do you want to see her now?" Warrick pushed past the doctor and hurried into recovery with Grams and the team at his heels.

Sara looked very pale surrounded by the white sheets of the hospital. Warrick grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "Warrick, I was scared. When I saw the blood I thought I was going to…"

Warrick kissed her before she could utter the word he had feared for the past several hours. "I am just so glad you are ok."

Sara smiled, "I'm glad too." She yawned.

Warrick grinned, "Am I boring you?"

Sara shook her head, "No, I'm just a little tired." Spying Grams out of the corner of her eye, she motioned for Grams to come closer. Grams kissed Sara on the forehead and patted her on the arm. Sara looked up.

"Where's Nick?"

Warrick grinned, "He's holding the troops back." Warrick noticed Sara feeling her abdomen looking worried. "Sara, I know about the baby."

Sara looked stricken, "Did the baby make it?" Warrick looked at her and told her that he didn't know. I'll find the doctor. You just rest sweetheart. Everyone wants to see you."

Sara shook her head. "I don't want to see anyone until I know if the baby is going to survive. Please find Doctor Mitchell." Warrick went off to find the doctor and quickly brought him back.

Dr. Mitchell told Sara about her injuries and surgery. When Sara asked him about the baby, the doctor just stared at her with no expression.

"I don't know yet Sara. We have to hook you up to the fetal monitor and see."

The doctor motioned to the PA and nurse and the two of them hooked Sara up to the fetal monitor. The monitor showed a heartbeat, and Warrick and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor cautioned the couple, "Your baby is not out of the woods yet. We will be monitoring the two of you for a few days. You need to rest and have minimal excitement, so limit visitors and sleep." With that the doctor told them that Sara would be admitted very shortly to a semi-private room so she could recover. Catherine walked up to the doctor and pulled him aside. "Sara needs a private room. She is a private person." The doctor looked at her, "Private rooms are very expensive, and I'm afraid we can't do that Ms.."

Catherine pulled out her driver's license. "Braun. Like the wing of the hospital we are standing in." The doctor nodded politely and made a note for Sara to be put into a private room.

Catherine looked over at the recovery room and noticed that the entire team was in there. This was not restful. Whatever anger Catherine may have had about Warrick being married to Sara, or the two of them omitting the truth for several months, or her own lack of ability to figure their secret out, was overridden by her powerful mama bear instinct, which told her that whether the baby made it or not, Sara was in for a very tough few days.

Catherine walked back into the recovery room and kicked everyone out so Sara could rest. She then hugged a very surprised Sara and Warrick and then walked up to Grissom. "I think we need to have lunch now. Are you cooking or buying."

Grissom stood there looking a little stunned by the events of the day. "Buying, as long as we can eat at my place."

The last thing Grissom saw as he left was Warrick holding Sara's hand and Grams sitting at her feet.

TBC

A/N: Ok so the update took a bit longer, but its not my fault, my oldest decided to have diarrhea for a few days and my baby thought it would be fun to nurse every hour and a half to two hours for a few days. I will update as soon as possible.

Also, I am stuck on the next chapter. Should the baby make it or not? Do you want more team reaction, please offer suggestions.

The MS Word dictionary does not recognize Warrick. I will have to fix that.


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth About Tina

Chapter 8

A/N: I know. I am a horrible person for not updating for so long. But RL came crashing down around me. The good news? I am posting this chapter and the conclusion today.

Three very long days later Sara was discharged from the hospital and resting comfortably at home. At least as comfortably as a workaholic pregnant woman with a near fatal injury could rest.

Warrick watched Sara hold court in the living room and smiled. Once he knew that Sara and the baby were going to be fine and the shock of the pregnancy wore off, Warrick found himself unable to stop smiling.

Looking at Sara try to get up, he rushed up to her, only to find Grams gently pushing her back down on the couch. Sara groaned and said, "Really, it's ok, I just want a drink." On his way to the kitchen Warrick asked if Sara wanted some milk or water. Sara laughed, and told him that milk would be good, and if there was any Banana Cream Pie left, that would be even better.

Right now the house smelled like a combination of pine cleaner and a fine restaurant. Once Sara was settled in the hospital with a homecoming date, Grams mobilized the church ladies, and they whipped themselves into a cooking and cleaning frenzy. If Nick thought he was covered until Christmas, Warrick realized that if he bought a chest freezer, he and Sara might actually not have to cook dinner or dessert until the baby was born, which knowing his grams, would prompt another round of meals. Warrick brought Sara the pie and milk, and was about to head into the kitchen to grab himself some Carrot Cake when the doorbell rang. He was rather surprised to find Grissom there, holding a Barnes and Noble bag and looking uncomfortably bemused.

Warrick and Grissom shook hands and Grissom sniffed the air. "Do I smell pie?" He asked. Warrick laughed. "You smell about five kinds of pie, not to mention enough cakes and cookies to start our own bake sale." Grissom and Warrick shared a laugh. "Why don't we put that bag down and get a snack." Grissom followed Warrick into the kitchen where they both loaded up some plates and grabbed some coffee. Sensing that the older man wanted to talk, Warrick nodded his head towards the back door, and with a little maneuvering, the men managed to get outside to the patio. They sat on the chairs and used the excuse of hunger to avoid the conversation at hand. Finally they ran out of treats and Grissom started. "So you and Sara got married."

Warrick raised an eyebrow; "You know we did, but why didn't you? Everyone knew there was something going on with you two, but nothing."

Grissom sat silently, contemplating what Warrick asked. Finally he said, "It wasn't meant to be. I simply was not the man she needed."

Warrick nodded, satisfied. Part of him always had wanted to punch Grissom for the way he treated Sara, but if Grissom had chosen to love Sara, Warrick knew that they probably never would have happened.

The two men sat and discussed the baby, baseball and other things non-work related until Sara appeared at the door. "Uh guys, are you ok?"

Warrick was up in a flash. "How did you get off the couch? Do you want to end up in the bedroom?"

Sara darkened slightly. "Apparently, they let me up to pee, and yes I would like to be in the bedroom." The look Sara shot him said 'with you' louder than any words could. Sara looked at the door and Warrick took the hint and left Grissom and Sara alone.

Sara grabbed a seat on the lawn chair and took a cookie from Grissom's plate. The two of them stared at each other in a silence that would have been uncomfortable for anyone but them.

Grissom broke the silence, "So I guess congratulations are in order."

Sara gave him a penetrating look, "You tell me. Are you happy for me?"

Grissom smiled, "I am actually. I am happy for both of you. You two provide a balance for each other that two introverted workaholics never could. He's good for you Sara, and you are good for him, and I am glad you found each other."

Sara reached out for another cookie and before taking it leaned over and gave Grissom a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Then she looked around. "So I understand you brought me a present?"

Grissom laughed, "Well I bought you the new Harry Potter, I figured it would keep you busy while on house arrest, and I bought the baby "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" and "The Very Lonely Firefly" Sara smiled, it was a Grissom gift and a thoughtful one. She finished munching the cookie and reached out for another one, when Grissom grabbed her hand gently.

"You know Sara, I can get you a plate" Sara smiled and stuck her tongue out. "No I really shouldn't eat anymore. When the doctor told me I needed to gain about 40 lbs since I am so underweight, I don't think she meant today. She laughed and stretched to enjoy the sun. Their companionable silence was broken by a harrumph from Grams/

"Sara, you can't sit out in this heat with my great grandbaby in your belly. Get inside before I pick you up and carry you there. C'mon, sugar, Maybelle is here with her banana bread pudding, you know a little bite will do you good.

Sara groaned and allowed Gram to help her out of the chair and lead her into the house.

After she yawned a few times, Grams insisted she go up for a nap, promising her she could have a walk around the block later, knowing better than to argue, she began to head upstairs when the doorbell rang. Sara went to answer the door and found Catherine there.

Catherine was holding an FYE bag and a bag from Mimi's Maternity. Sara smiled and was surprised when Catherine hugged her. Sara explained that it was naptime for her, and Catherine asked to go with her so they could have a talk.

Grams surrendered Sara's arm and allowed Catherine to escort her to the bedroom. Sara settled in on the bed, and Catherine watched her open the CD's she brought and the bag of preggo pops and the inflatable body pillow, which she assured Sara would come in handy at some point.

After Sara thanked Catherine for the gifts, she noticed Catherine staring at her. Sara returned the steady glance and with a hint of wariness in her eyes asked, "Yes?"

Catherine continued her look, "So, how did all this happen, _Tina_?"

Sara sighed, "My middle name is Christina. Warrick likes to call me Tina as a nickname, because he wants me to hear something that no one else does when they talk to me. We started dating after the attack at the hospital and we got married soon after. In order to protect our privacy he continued talking about Tina, I pretended not to care."

Catherine nodded and Sara continued. "I know this is tough for you. I know about the feelings you have for Warrick, I know about the feelings Warrick had for you. You're his Grissom. Two suns in the same sphere that would melt each other and everything around it before you crashed and burned. I love him Catherine. He loves me. I don't know how to explain it any better than that." Sara's eyes welled with tears of being overwhelmed and exhausted. Catherine gathered the woman in a gentle hug.

Catherine then cleared her throat. Sara honey, shush, its ok. I understand. Yes I did have feeling for Warrick. Any woman with a pulse has some feeling for him, the man is superfine." Catherine could feel Sara grin, and she continued on, "But I never really pursued that involvement because I knew it wouldn't go all the way. I don't want to get married again, and I certainly don't want more children. And let's face it, when you date someone from work, it needs to go all the way or it's simply awful and awkward for everyone." Sara nodded and Catherine began to rub small circles around her lower back.

"Sara, it's meant to be, and if there is one thing you learn living in Vegas, it's that you can't fight fate." Sara laughed.

"You know Catherine; I always wished we could be better friends."

Catherine nodded, "We could try. After all, two sharp women." Catherine listened to Sara giggle. "Anyway, I need to protect you from the guys. Do you think any of them have a clue on how to handle a preggo? Nope. I am going to be your guide, your Sherpa through the next eight months. Now, go take that nap. I can hear Grams outside the door and she scares me"

Warrick walked in, "It isn't Grams."

Cathnerine snorted, "Eavesdropping?"

Warrick smiled. "Well you know, eavesdroppers learn all sorts of interesting things." Warrick walked over to the bed and tucked Sara in. "I'll come and check in on you later," he kissed her on the lips and fluffed her pillow, while Sara yawned and nodded.

Warrick led Catherine into the guest room and pointed to the chair at the desk. Catherine sat while Warrick lowered himself onto the chair. "Catherine, I know what you did at the hospital and I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to do that.

Catherine pinked a little. "I guess, I can't always help that mama bear mode," she smiled. "I believe I also owe you an apology. I was just so surprised that you and Sara…"

Warrick smiled back, "Believe me, some days I can't believe it myself. I guess to many people we seem like the odd couple, but we work, we really do."

Catherine nodded. "I just want to wish you the best; I care about you both, a lot although I know that Sara doesn't always know. The mama bear stuff comes with a strong Alpha female streak."

Warrick smiled and hugged Catherine. "I hear rumors that we still have some pie left, want some." Catherine snorted, "Are you kidding, that's the other reason I came."

The two walked downstairs to enjoy some fine treats.

A few hours later all of the company left, with Grams and the ladies tidying the place to look cleaner than the Bellagio. Warrick woke Sara up and escorted her to the living room. He wanted to practice the piano for a little before work and knew that she loved to listen. Sara enjoyed the music in silence for a few minutes and then got up and joined Warrick on the bench, tugging on his shirt until he moved so she could straddle his lap and wrap her legs around him.

"Baby, you do understand what 'pelvic rest' means?" HE grinned.

Sara grinned back, "Oh, I do, but just because I can't drive the car, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to enjoy the seats." They both shared a laugh. Warrick was thrilled that Sara loved cars as much as he did. The two of them had plans to go to the auto show in a few weeks when Sara was off restrictions.

Sara kissed Warrick, "You know baby, and I'm really a lucky girl." Warrick looked up at that remark with a little surprise, thinking of all of the trauma that Sara had in her life.

"I mean it. I'm alive, and I have you and the rest of my family. You know, not everyone is lucky enough to choose their family, but I got you, Grams, and the gang at work. And soon, I will have a beautiful baby, one that looks exactly like you, I am truly blessed."

Warrick gently kissed Sara on the lips. "No baby doll, I am the one who's blessed. I never thought I would find joy like this, and I just can't wait to see out little boy or girl."

Sara looked at him with that laser curiosity that could sometimes mean trouble, "Which do you want, a boy or girl."

Warrick laughed, "Baby I don't care as long as it's healthy has your smile, but not your insomnia. And anyway, if we have a boy this time, the next baby could be a girl, or vice versa."

So, I haven't even begun to show yet and you're planning the second baby? Just make sure I get LOTS of epidural, and we'll see about baby number two."

Warrick patted Sara's tiny tush, "I don't know baby, I saw how you tucked into the pie today, and you'll be showing by tomorrow." HE then gave her a squeeze and rested his hand on her stomach.

Sara covered Warrick's hand with her own. "I love you."

Warrick kissed her gently and cradled her body to his, "I love you too baby. I love you more than I knew possible."


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth about Tina- Chapter 9

A/N: See the end

So the day of the wedding came a month after the shooting, when Sara was cleared for activity. They were married at Grams house in her amongst her prize rosebushes. Grissom had gotten ordained on the internet so he could perform the ceremony. Nick was the best man, Catherine the Maid of Honor, and Brass was giving her away. Greg was in charge of music. The wedding was catered by the church ladies and the cake was a tower of cupcakes, some vanilla with strawberry filling, some chocolate with peanut butter filling and many other flavors, all decorated beautifully and resting on a flower bedecked cake tower.

Warrick stood at the front of the garden, with Nick next to him and Grissom in front of him. The strains of "Our love is here to stay" began and the wedding party marched out, the party being Catherine, looking lovely in a soft green that looked like spring clover when the 1st warm rays of sunlight hit it. As Catherine took her place at the altar, "Ode to joy" played on guitars began, and the group rose to see Sara and Brass enter the garden.

Every woman looks beautiful on her wedding day, but Sara was truly incandescent. She wore an ankle length, empire waisted dress that emphasized her newly lush bust line, and gently displayed the small bump that was now evident on her delicate frame. The dress was the color of pearls, and had her hair in a curly up do that made her resemble nothing less than the perfect Jane Austen heroine. In lieu of a veil she wore white roses in her hair and carried a bouquet of white and blush white roses. Once she reached the altar, she kissed Brass and took her place next to Warrick, who was mesmerized by this vision. He took Sara's hand and immediately kissed her.

Grissom laughed, "Warrick you're supposed to wait until I say, and "You may now kiss the bride"

The group laughed, as Grissom got on with the ceremony. He had traditional readings, and he took a few moments to speak loving words about both of them, as a friend and a mentor. Finally, it was time for vows. In addition to the traditional vows, the couple decided to write their own.

Sara went first. She gave a grin so dazzling, that it could eclipse the sun. Glancing quickly at the piece of paper in her hand, she folded the notes and began. "Warrick, when I was little, my mother would tell me stories of princesses who were rescued by the tall, dark and handsome Prince Charming. Well, I wanted to, but I never believed in the Prince, until I fell in love with you. You often say that you wish I could see myself as you see me, but I truly wish that you could see yourself as I see you. You are irresistibly charming, and achingly smart, And of course, tall, dark and handsome. Every time I look into your eyes, I just want time to stop so I can memorize each sparkle in them. You are truly my one love and my light, and I know that we will be as happy sixty years from now as we are today. Warrick, I ask you now, in front of everyone, Will you come away with me and be my love, my one my only, my husband my life?"

Warrick nodded through the tears he promised not to shed. He took a moment and a deep breath and cupped Sara's chin in his hand.

"Sara, if someone had told me the day we met that one day we would be standing her. Pledging to spend our lives together, I would have plunked my entire life savings on it not happening. You would make me so mad, and I would go to Grams and tell her about it, and she would just nod, and smile and say ask when she would meet the girl who made me feel things so powerfully. Finally, when you were attacked, I realized that the feelings I had for you were more than good friendship, and that first night we kissed I realized that you held my heart in your hands and would continue to do so until its takes its final beat. Every day since you have brought me joy and excitement that I could never have imagined. I wake up now thanking God for you, and soon our beautiful baby. You are my love, you are my precious one and I think that sixty years is not enough time. Sara. I ask you now, in front of everyone, Will you come away with me and be my beloved, my one my only, my soul and my wife.

Sara beamed as she proclaimed her consent.

Finally they exchanged the rings that Grams and Gramps wore for almost 40 years and Grissom smiled, proclaimed them husband and wife, tapped Warrick and said, "NOW, you may kiss the bride."

Warrick and Sara shared a passionate kiss as the group applauded. They then all began hugging and kissing Sara and Warrick and then settling in to party.

After the honeymoon at Lake Mead, Sara who was happily cleared from pelvic and all other rests, returned to work, confined to the lab, due to her advancing pregnancy. She and Warrick enjoyed getting ready for the baby, and finally the day came.

Sara was in the middle of processing evidence when labor started, and had to be lifted up and carried to the car by Warrick, who promised her that the chain of custody would be fine.

After 10 hours of labor and a few quarts of ice chips, little Henry Christian Brown was born. He was a hearty ten pound baby, with a huge smile, who charmed every woman within 10 feet. Two years later, they had a daughter, Billie Christina Brown. Henry looked like his dad but with Sara's smile and Billie had most of Sara's features but Warrick's green eyes.

They fought, and they worked and they played and they loved, and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and kind words. The Warshipper group is one of the friendliest on the web and I cannot thank you enough. The only reason I finished this story is because of the reviews and friendly reminders. So for those of you who think reviews don't matter, they do, they really do.

Now, I wait for the new season. I have some GSR stories in me, and maybe some more Warrick Sara. However, due to the fact that I am PATHETIC about updating, all stories will be one shots or series where each story is self contained.


End file.
